Digimon Frontier - The Other Side
by TigeressLilly
Summary: What if Kouichi wasn't the only one lost? What if there was a girl that followed the same message and found him? What if Cherubimon corrupted more than one Warrior? Water and Darkness, this is the other side of the story. (On a side note, there's nothing on Kouichi on Fanfiction, like, at all, to my knowlegde) I do not own Digimon only the story.
1. Going Digital!

As the eleven year old girl weaved through the crowded train station, she thought about how she ended up doing this. It started with a call she had gotten on the phone after stealing her older sister's, telling her to take the 5:45 train at Shibuya had gotten to the station late, having got grilled by her mother. She still had to go down to the place where the trains were. She dashed to the nearest elevator and, in excitement, started bouncing on her heels. Then a boy with a blue and gray bandana and black hair walked through the doors, glanced at her, and leaned against the wall. 'Well he's friendly.' the girl thought to herself.  
Not even thirty seconds later another boy came barreling down the walkway. The doors were closing and he dived through, and muttered, "Whew. Made it..." Brown hair peeked from under a green cap with goggles on them. The girl knelt down and reached her hand out. "You okay? You almost kind of got halved." The boy took her hand and she helped him up. "Thanks and, yeah, I noticed," he scratched the back of his neck with an aloof grin on his face. "My name's Takuya Kanbara. You?" Takuya asked. The girl smiled. " Asai Yayako. Nice to meet you!" Asai turned to the boy in a blue jacket. "What about you? What's you name?" she asked. He probably didn't like her pestering but she didn't noticed. After nothing for a few seconds, Asai turned back to Takuya and noticed he had a house phone with him.  
"Did you get the message, too?" Takuya asked. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Bandana Boy was out first and Takuya quickly followed, calling over his shoulder, "Nice meeting you, Asai!" Asai blinked and stood outside the elevator for moment before glancing at a nearby clock that said '5:40'. She blinked and then ran off running.  
The trains were all pulling out, so she jumped on one of the remaining ones, a dark blue color. Asai watched as the doors forced themselves shut.

* * *

Asai had been on the train for who knows how long, messing with her sister's phone. 'Kumi would kill me if she knew I took this.' Asai tossed the phone beside her and sighed, leaning back. "What am I supposed to do? Did I get on the right train?" Asai thought out loud. Asai nearly screamed as the train lurched and it got pitch black. She saw a bright light and tried to find the source, it being the phone. Her eyes widened as it got light again and where the phone had been was a blue and green device. Asai sat back where she had been and examined it.  
She turned her head as the door from the front of the train opened. A boy stood there with black hair, wearing a green jacket and a red shirt. He looked surprised to see someone else on the train, but he said, "Hey." anyway. Asai stood up and stretched, her short brown hair falling loosely. "Hi. I'm Asai Yayako, and you are?" The boy hesitated, then said "Name's Kouichi Kimura. Do you have any idea where this trains going?" Kouichi asked sitting beside her. He looked older than her, maybe a few years. Asai shook her head and looked out the window to see the barren, dark landscape. "Dunno. This place looks really sad." The train slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Asai looked back into the train and saw Kouichi by the door. "Coming?" Asai nodded and walked over to the older boy.  
As soon as the two got off the train, it began to pull out of the strange place. Asai looked around and felt...what? Fear? Probably. The ground had a dark purple-ish look to it and a dark fog hung in the air. Asai took Kouichi's hand, thankful he was there and someone else was there with her. He looked down at her and gave a small smile. "Hey, it's okay. No one else is here." Asai's grip tightened and she muttered, "We don't know that, Kouichi..." As if to answer, the ground began to shake. _So. Two have come._ Asai stiffened and looked around franticly for the source of the voice. "Who's there?! Show your self!" Kouichi yelled. The fog thickened and the two could barley see each other, even though there were close together. _You wish to see me? The one with darkness and envy for his brother wants me to show myself? _Kouichi flinched. The voice had struck a nerve. Asai, for all of the fear she had, felt anger welling up inside of her. "You leave Kouichi alone, you mean voice!" she yelled into the shadows. _Oh? The little one has found her voice. You seem to lose it around your sisters. _"Don't let it get to you and don't let go of my arm, okay Asai?" Kouichi whispered. "Got it." The voice kept going. _Always the forgotten one, aren't you? The youngest of three, always left out. You resent them, don't you?_

"Shut up!" Asai yelled. Yes, she was left out sometimes, sometimes had to walk home from school when no one came to pick her up, but did she hate them? No, never, she loved them even if they forgot her...didn't she? _Yes. You're always the one that doesn't matter. _Asai's grip on Kouichi's arm slacked. She didn't know he was being told similar things. "Who are you?! Answer me!" Kouichi shouted into the fog. _My name? I am Cherubimon. _Asai looked up and could make out a faint figure.'It looks like a giant rabbit...' she thought. "Where are we?! Why are we here?" _Questions, questions. Perhaps instead of worrying about me, you should worry for yourself and the little one. _The voice seemed to sigh. _Such feeble things, you humans. Perhaps, if you had your Spirits of Water and Darkness..._ The voice stopped. "...Kouichi? What..what do we do?" Asai's voice was just above a whisper. Kouichi slowly sat down on his knees, pulling Asai with him. "He's right... I couldn't even have the courage to talk to him...Why would I..." Kouichi's dark hair fell in front of his face and obscured his eyes. "Hey, you said not to let it get to you right? So don't let it, Kou." Asai looked around, trying to find what was doing this to them. All around them, the fog thickened even more. Asai felt the same feeling she had before, a sense of dread. She heard Kouichi gasp in pain and saw a dark cloud around him. Before see could even say anything, her will gave out and fell unconscious.

* * *

_ "Well, the Warrior of Water. Taken down so easily, though she is considered a child in that wretched world." _Cherubimon contemplated. He had half of the Warriors now, Water, Earth, Wood, Steel, and Darkness, but that foul Ofanimon has Fire, Wind, Light, Ice and Thunder. Cherubimon turned his attention back to the one in front of him. Asai, the boy had called her. He scoffed, she wouldn't need to remember that name. _"Water is given many forms here and there, so why not give it one more?"_ The girl's face contorted in pain, her body taking a blue tinge. Dark fog condensed around her, hiding her from Cherubimon's sight. A scream pierced the silence and the fog dispersed. _"Now, then. Time for you to meet Duskmon, Ranamon."_

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one, if you like drop a review and I'll get the next chapter out fast as I can!**

**Few notes though, the next chapter or so will be in either Ranamon's or Duskmon's POV. After that... I don't know X3 And before people ask, I have the pairings outlaid already. This _is_ technically a novelization of Frontier, so it will follow the storyline, but with some changes, obviously. Like I said, R&R!**


	2. The Corrupted Warriors

Ranamon bit back a remark at Grottemon. He had lost his Beast Spirit to those children and he had the nerve to call her out because she hadn't found her's? She wouldn't of minded it if it was back at the tower with Duskmon, but, no, he had to bring it up during the raid. Ranamon sighed, wishing she was back at the tower. At least then, she'd have someone to talk to. She would of liked to be talking with her friend, but Grottemon had pulled her along. He wouldn't even ask him to join them on invading Seraphimon's castle, despite her arguments. Ranamon sighed once again. The crystalline palace of the Holy Digimon was coming into view. 'At least we just have to go in, get the Spirits and get out.' Ranamon thought.

"I'll have my Beast Spirit back and those brats' Spirits!" Grottemon shouted, making her jump. 'Oh, can it, ya overgrown troll.' Ranamon bit back a laugh, and rolled her eyes. "Those kids beat you though even with your Beast Spirit. What makes you think you can get it back, Grottemon?" Mercuremon, stuck up as ever, remarked. Ranamon kept quiet. Before those two could get started with an argument, they'd reached the room where they'd trapped Seraphimon. Grottemon smirked and, before she could protest, smashed through the wall. "Real subtle, Grottemon." Ranamon hissed. Using the smoke as cover, the four Warriors started into the room. "Spirit Evolution!" 'So they do have the Legendary Warriors Spirits... This'll be fun!' Ranamon smirked. They broke through the bank of smoke, and Ranamon saw four of the five other Warriors. Chakmon of Ice, Blitzmon of Thunder, Wolfmon of Light, and...something of Fire.

She kept her gaze focused ahead as Grottemon rambled. Ranamon narrowed her eyes on the Warrior of Fire. A faint sense buzzed in her skull, but why...? "...Right, Ranamon?!" Grottemon shouted, breaking into her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, Grottemon. Sure." Ranamon said. She glanced at the Warrior of Fire and saw him flinch. Why would he flinch? Is he already scared? "Let's get this done. _Rain Stream!" _A storm cloud thickened overhead and she sent it towards the other Warriors. It brought them to their knees, but Ranamon knew that she had produced a Rain Stream more powerful than that. The Fire Warrior rose first.

"_Burning Salamander!" _A coil of fire shot towards her and she dodged to one side. Wolfmon, dueling Arbormon with Chakmon, cried out "_Licht Sieger!" _and rushed forward with a sword of light in his hand. "_Fire Darts!" _Ranamon flinched, forgetting that she was fighting a Warrior might cost her. She jumped to one side and continued moving, avoiding the small bursts of fire. "Agnimon! Seraphimon and Mercuremon!" The blonde girl, the one Grottemon had stolen a Spirit from, yelled. 'So, that's his name. Why am I getting this weird feeling?' Ranamon smirked again. "Mercuremon's getting the job done." Agnimon hesitated, and that cost him. "_Rain Stream!" _He staggered, and Ranamon turned he attention to the battle going on around her. Mercuremon had Seraphimon pinned in one corner. "_Seven," _Seraphimon summoned seven orbs of light,_ "Heavens!" _Mercuremon smirked, and raised his mirror shield. The attack was absorbed and Mercuremon shouted, "_Generous Mirror!_" If it wasn't for his helmet, Seraphimon would of showed a look of shock. The attack rebounded and brought out Seraphimon's Fractal Code, which Mercuremon promptly took. The Celestial's Digi-Egg took form, and the blonde girl ran up and snatched it before it could fall.

Ranamon looked back to the Warrior of Fire, the Rain Stream having dissipated. He opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it. Sorcerymon, who worked under Seraphimon, yelled, "_Ice Illusion!_" Ranamon shielded her eyes as the icy fog whipped around. "Quickly, this way!" They heard the sound of footsteps, glass shattering. "Well, that didn't go so well, did it?" Arbormon said. There was the sound of something getting hit and Arbormon's voice shouted, "Was that necessary, Mercuremon?!"

* * *

Duskmon stood outside the tower, watching the three moons overhead. He heard Ranamon coming out to join him, as she normally would. He heard her sigh and Duskmon turned and sat down next to her. "...How did it go?" he asked, his voice almost a rumble. Ranamon leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. "Mercuremon got Seraphimon's Data, but those kids got his egg. But there's something that worries me..."

"And that is?"

"I... I got this weird feeling when I was fighting Agnimon. But I can't put my finger on why." Ranamon opened her eyes, and sat forward. She looked at her friend, her red eyes troubled. "Do you think it has to do with what happened before Cherubimon-sama found us?" Duskmon locked eyes with her. "For all we know, it could. But we have no way of knowing for sure. It'll work out." Ranamon drew her eyes away, staring forward, lost in thought. Seeing his friend like that puzzled Duskmon. She normally had boundless energy, always talking to him, always having a spark with her. Duskmon looked back at the moons, thinking about what the connection could be. 'Perhaps... it does have to do with before Cherubimon found us. But Grottemon said the other Warriors were human children.' They were Digimon, so how would they know any humans?

Whatever it was, Duskmon knew he would keep Ranamon safe. For what reasons he would, even Duskmon didn't know why.

* * *

"That sucked." Junpei, the Warrior of Thunder, kicked away a stone. He and the other Warriors had been stuck in an underground chamber, only to get help from a Whamon, then get ambushed by Grottemon and a ton of Golemon. Sure, he'd gotten his Beast Spirit and they'd ended up on an island where they could rest, but they, excluding Izumi, had gotten their D-Tectors stolen by the Toucanmon. "It could of been worse, Junpei-san." Tomoki said, ever the optimistic.

Izumi studied the waves lapping on the shore. "The sun's setting guys. We should set up camp." Kouji, Warrior of Light, opened his mouth to argue but Izumi raised her hand and said, "I know you guys want to have a go at those Toucanmon, but we can't do anything if everyone is exhausted." Izumi didn't wait for a reply as she started towards the inner part of the island to get fire wood. Junpei looked over at Tomoki, who was poking the water with a stick, and said, "We can't get a break with her, can we?"

* * *

After splitting the supplies they had between themselves, and Bokomon and Neemon, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki had crashed leaving Takuya and Kouji with first watch. "That was insane, wasn't it?" Takuya said suddenly. "Hmm? What was?" Kouji replied. Takuya glanced at the bandana wearing boy, then answered, "That fight at Seraphimon's castle. You had to have recognized it."  
"If you mean Ranamon's voice, yeah. Can't place my finger on where I heard it." Kouji leaned back, and put his arms behind his head. "Maybe..." Kouji's voice died. 'Seems like I heard it the day we came to the Digital World. Can't remember who though.' Takuya shrugged. "We'll remember if it's important."  
"...Yeah, guess you're right for once, Goggle-Head. You get some rest. I can handle the rest of the watch." Kouji said, sitting back up. Takuya tilted his head. "You sure?" Kouji nodded. "Alright. Junpei's got the next watch. Good luck." Takuya saw a smirk on Kouji's face. He took off his hat and used it to cover his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Woo, boy. I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. Blonde-Eko, thanks for your review, it seriously got me in the mood to write! **

**Seems like Takuya remembers hearing Ranamon's voice before, if he can figure it out... Then again, he is a goggle-head X3 Anyway, like always, R&R!**


	3. Memories

"Oh, that stupid girl! Who does she think she is?!" Duskmon tried to calm the Warrior of Water, having never seen her in such a rage. "Ranamon, perhaps you should-" "Perhaps you should shut up!" Ranamon snapped. Then she realized what she'd said and who she'd said at. Ranamon lowered her gaze. "Sorry 'bout that, Duskmon. It's just-even with my Beast Spirit, I still lost to that girl, Izumi." Duskmon felt his mouth quirk, and said, "Technically, you retreated. That isn't a loss, Ranamon." The nymph Digimon huffed and sat down beside him. There was a silence for few moments. "...It happened again." Ranamon muttered. "Hm? What?"

"That feeling I had, the first time I fought Agnimon. It felt like I knew him. Is that weird?" Ranamon questioned. "Considering what has happened, I don't think so." Duskmon replied. Ranamon sighed. Sometimes, her friend confused her. She stood up, and brushed off some dust. "I'm gonna go and try to fight those guys again. I've got to have more control over my Beast Spirit now." She turned to leave, then looked back at the Warrior of Darkness. "Watch out for Mercuremon. He's got a plan with Seraphimon's data, and I don't like it." And with that, she disappeared into one of the pools of water.

* * *

Ranamon scanned the water for any sight of those children. Those Toucanmon may have been repulsed by her Beast Spirit, and she knew they were though she couldn't blame them, they'd gotten the boys' D-Tectors. The only one who could really fight was Izumi. Ranamon smirked as she saw not only Gomamon, she always thought they were adorable, but the other Warriors. They rode on a raft, for why, she had no idea. 'Here we go!' Ranamon forced the water up into columns, riding up one herself.

"Not you again!" the boy with the bandana, whose name she figured out to be Kouji thanks to the Toucanmon, shouted. Ranamon smirked, and said, "Mm, not very nice way to be greeted! Maybe this'll make you a bit more friendly, _Whipping Waves!" _She saw the waves around her start churning into whirlpools and the raft the children were on almost capsize because of it. Izumi held her D-Tector out and yell, "Spirit Evolution!" Lines of data wrapped around her and when they dispersed, Fairymon shot upward. "Tomoki, do not let go of the raft!" The boy with googles yelled. The younger boy nodded, still clinging to the mast. Ranamon turned to the Warrior of Wind. "So, one-on-one again, Fairy?" she taunted.

"_Brezza Petalo!" _Fairymon shouted, the pink tinted wind streaming towards Ranamon. She smirked and moved the water together to block the attack. Fairymon grimaced. "_Tornado Gamba!" _Ranamon flinched. The Warrior of Wind could break through the water with that attack. So she did the only thing she could. "Ranamon, Slide Evolution!" She felt the data of her Beast Spirit wrap around her. "Calmaramon!"

"Still ugly!" The boy in a blue jumpsuit yelled. Calmaramon snarled, yelling, "_Nero Corso!_" The black ink sailed towards the raft, until Fairymon intercepted. The Warrior cried out in pain and started falling down towards the water.

"Fairymon!" The boy with the goggles cried, trying to go after his friend. Kouji grabbed one of his arms and tried to keep him from tossing himself overboard. "Calm down! You're not drowning yourself, Takuya!"

Calmaramon froze. That name. _Takuya._ The feeling in her returned. Calmaramon felt a strange shock. She faintly registered that Izumi was coming out of the water, Spirit Evolving into her Beast Spirit. Calmaramon let her instincts take over, but her mind raced. She _knew _that boy. But how? He was human, not a Digimon like she was. '_Takuya... how do I know you?'_ Calmaramon was snapped out of her thoughts, seeing she was getting beaten by Shutumon, the Beast Spirit of Wind. '_It got me out of here before...' _"_Titanic Charge!_" She spun, this time not caring if she was in control or not.

* * *

Ranamon stepped up the small pathway to the top of the tower. '_Takuya... Why did I freeze up hearing his name?_' She sighed. She had reached the cliff where she and Duskmon would talk, but he wasn't there, strangely. '_He's _always _here...where is he then?_' Ranamon sat down in her spot, finally having a place to think. '_Why? Why did I get the feeling I shouldn't fight you, Takuya? Does it have to do with my past...?' _Ranamon sighed again. She needed something to calm her down. '_Water. That always helps.'_ Ranamon knew there was a pool of water down a few floors, she'd gone there a few times when she couldn't take Mercuremon's prattle, or Grottemon's stupidity.

She opened her eyes and stood up, stretching. Ranamon was going to figure out her connection to the Warrior of Flame, no matter what.

* * *

'_How. Not a question of why'_, Ranamon thought. '_Those children are human. But, I _do_ know that Takuya boy. It's just a matter of _how _I know him. Gah, this is just as confusing as Duskmon!' _Ranamon forced herself upwards, and broke the surface of the water. She floated, closing her eyes again. '_Maybe... Cherubimon-sama did more than find Duskmon and I. Maybe he didn't _find_ us, maybe he _took_ us. But if he did take us, where did he take us from...? Does it have to do with you, Takuya? Is that why I feel so weird whenever I fight you?' _She felt something faintly there and decided to follow it.

She saw Kouji, who just glanced at her. '_Why isn't he freaking out? He just saw a Digimon.'_ Then she saw Takuya barreling down into the small space they were in. Ranamon heard her voice ask, "You okay? You almost kind of got halved." Takuya grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, and, yeah, I noticed. Name's Takuya Kanbara. What's your name?" Ranamon's memory of that day faded.

She clutched her head and tried to remember more of that day, more of anything. Her shoulders slouched, the memory gone. "I have to tell Dusk. This concerns him too."

Ranamon climbed out of the water, and rushed up to the higher floors of the tower. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Warrior of Darkness in his usual spot. "Dusk! Duskmon, I need to tell you something!"

Duskmon flinched, as if he was startled. "Oh. It's just you Ranamon. What is it?"

Ranamon was confused at her friends reaction to her, but continued, "When I fought those humans earlier, I heard one of their names. The goggle-boy, his name was Takuya."

"...And? What about his name?" '_Why is he acting all cold all of a sudden?'_ Ranamon held back the question. "I _remembered_ his name, Dusk. I remember seeing him and that Kouji guy." Another flinch. What was up with him? Ranamon shrugged off his odd behavior and sat down next to him. "What's up with you? Did something happen when I was gone?"

"You can probably guess who it is." Duskmon replied quietly. " Damn it! Mercuremon did something, didn't he?" Ranamon yelled. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Remind me to Rain Stream him, will ya?" Duskmon smiled under his mask.

The two of them sat there for an unknown amount of time. Duskmon glanced at his companion, who's slow and even breathing meant she was asleep. '_Well, she did fight those humans and Slide Evolved a good couple of times._' Ranamon shifted a little and muttered something he couldn't understand. Compared to him, the nymph Digimon was petite. Asleep she looked innocent and fragile, like a little kid. '._..Where did that come from? She's not a kid.'_

"My, the Warrior of Darkness is still around. I thought those children scanned you." Duskmon held back the feral growl welling up. "Mercuremon." he snarled. The Warrior of Steel smirked and said, "I thought you should know that Grottemon, that fool, has been, ah, removed from the equation."

"And I should care why?" Duskmon replied coldly. "You should care because Grottemon was the weakest of our number. In terms of strength, Ranamon is most likely next. "Duskmon glared at the Steel Digimon. "She won't be, if I have a say in it."

"Confident in that, Duskmon? They all have Human Spirits and the Beast Spirits of Wind, Flame and Thunder, not to mention Grottemon's Spirits. She won't stand a chance. "Mercuremon countered. He turned to walk away, to most likely to tell Arbormon, and paused. "How do your fight with the Chosen go? Utter destruction?"

"**_Leave._**" Duskmon growled. With a chuckle, Mercuremon disappeared.

The Warrior of Darkness sighed. He glanced at his friend and muttered, "I'm sorry Ranamon." He gently picked up the smaller Digimon, who stirred for a moment and opened her eyes slightly then fell asleep once again, and laid her against the wall. '_With mine and her's memory returning, Cherubimon will be desperate. I need to leave her.'_ "I'm sorry, my friend." He repeated. _Ghost Move.. _Darkness enveloped him and he felt the pull of travel_. "Both her and my recollection started with names." _The darkness left and Duskmon took in the greenery around him. He heard voices and they were close. Duskmon darted into the trees, hiding.

"We're lost aren't we?" the boy in a blue jumpsuit said.

"We're not lost, JP! We just don't know where we are." the goggle-boy, _'Takuya'_, replied.

"That's the definition of _lost_, Takuya." the boy with the bandana said. Duskmon held himself back. The boy with the bandana, he knew him. "Kou..ji.."

* * *

**Woot! Longest chapter yet! This took me a while to write and I'm pretty happy with it.  
Okay, I think I should say this. There will be some scenes gone and some added. To explain Ranamon's remembering, she didn't recognize Takuya right away because Cherubimon suppressed her memory of the human world. At the same time, Duskmon has fought the Chosen, I should of written it in but I want to have Duskmon be a major badass later, has started to remember as well. But as far as I know, Cherubimon is focusing on keeping Duskmon on his side, so Ranamon can have her memory return a bit quicker than Kouichi.**

**So, if you enjoyed the chapter,have questions or advice, drop a review or PM me! This is Tigeress, signing off.**


	4. An Ally?

Takuya almost wanted to yell at something. He wouldn't admit it to the others, especially to Tomoki, but he _was_ lost. But, he was the leader and leaders don't admit stuff like that. Izumi tugged on his sleeve and muttered, "It would be better if you just say we're lost, Taky."

"We _aren't_ lost, Iz. We're still on the way to the Venus Rose." Takuya pressed. Izumi sighed. "If you say so, Goggle-head."

"Hey, Takuya-oniichan?" Tomoki started. "Yeah Tomo?" The younger boy fixed his hat before answering, "What do you think was up earlier with Calmaramon? She. sort of, froze up before Izumi-chan got her Beast Spirit." '_Oh, bad subject, otouto.*'_ Takuya had to be careful with what he said, still trying to figure it out himself.

"Honestly, don't know Tomoki. Maybe something we did freaked her out." This earned a glare from Kouji, but that was normal between the smiled. "We should remember what we did then! We need to beat Cherubimon's Warriors!"

_'That would be awesome but until I figure that out..._' Takuya was still trying to wrap his head around the familiarity in Ranamon's voice, remember where he heard it. He figured it was the day they went to the Digital World but where...? '_Someone I met, maybe? Who did I meet then? Kouji, yeah, but he's here and Ranamon's a girl. Ranamon sounds like a kid and acts like one...'_

"Hey, Takuya! Digital World to Takuya!" Izumi poked the Warrior of Flame's arm. "Eh? What?"

Izumi put her hands on her hips and stopped. "You really just zoned out, 's wrong?" Takuya gave her a grin. "Nothing's wrong Iz. I was just thinking."

"Oh man, Takuya's thinking! It's a miracle!" Junpei joked. Takuya elbowed him in the side, though not very hard. "Shut it, JP." Takuya said, giving a light laugh. At a sudden stop, Kouji stiffened. Tomoki tilted his head. "What's up Kouji-san?"

"I heard something..." Takuya shook his head. "Man, lighten up. We're in the middle of a forest. Nothing's around 'cept maybe some Floramon." Then Izumi piped up, "Wait. I heard something too..."

"It might be Arbormon again. Or maybe Ranamon."

"Junpei, Ranamon only fought us near water, remember?" Kouji remarked. "There's a river over that way." Junpei persisted. "Keyword: _river._"

"_Guys_! Be quiet!" Izumi hissed. "What is it?" Takuya asked. "Either we need to get away or Spirit Evolve." "Why, Iz?" The blonde's breathing quickened. "Move!"

"_Geist..."_ Takuya's eyes widened. "Oh no..." "_Abend!_"

* * *

Izumi couldn't believe what she'd just , who Izumi had seen take on a Cerberumon by himself, as a human and a Digimon, and his own Beast Spirit, had just been blasted away by a surprise attack from the Warrior of Darkness. The Fire Warrior had still been human and Izumi heard a distant 'splash'.

'_Oh no. This is _so_ bad... We have to deal with Duskmon, Takuya's M.I.A... Oh, crap!'_

"Spirit Evolution!" Fairymon shot upwards to avoid the charging Duskmon, feeling the wind gather at her fingertips. "_Brezza Petalo!" _

It hit the Warrior dead on, but he barley flinched. Duskmon turned towards one of the other Warriors, Chakmon, his swords raised. Wolfmon intercepted, shielding the younger Warrior, deflecting the blow.

"_Kachikachi Kocchin!" _The frozen blast of wind barely made the Dark Digimon move. Wolfmon and Duskmon still had their blades crossed, neither willing to be the one to back down. Then, with no indication, the two jumped away from each other, Wolfmon crying out, "What the hell?!"

Duskmon stood still, apparently shocked as well. "What..." He took a step back and gave his head a shake. Fairymon faintly heard him say, "...doesn't matter. I need to protect her." '_Protect her?_Who?'

"Lightning Bomber!" Blitzmon charged Duskmon, catching him off guard. The Warrior of Darkness stumbled, electricity jumping around him. He raised his. "We will finish this battle another time, Warriors. _Ghost Move!"_

And just like before, Duskmon left without a trace.

* * *

_**Takuya **__**rounded the corner of the train station, hoping the elavater was still there. He saw the doors of it closing and made a mad dash for it. Takuya managed to dive through the doors, hitting his head on the wall.**__**Rubbing his head, Takuya looked up and saw a girl around eleven with short brown hair, a light purple shirt and a floral skirt holding her hand out.**_

_**"You okay? You almost got havled there."**_

_'That's it! Ranamon's voice!'_

Takuya lurched forward, coughing up water. "What the heck? What's with the water?"

"You were unconscious in a river. Duskmon's attack, I'm guessing."

The Warrior of Flame stiffened. "Ranamon." The aquan Digimon was sitting across from Takuya, and the human finally noticed the blue-ish coloring of the rocks.

"Where are we?" Takuya asked.

Ranamon shifted a little, her gaze locked on the ground. "A cave. I found you in the river near here, and it looked like you were drowning, so..."

Takuya blinked. "You saved me?" A nod from the Warrior of Water. "Why? We're supposed to be, y'know, enemies."

No response at first. "I don't know. We _are_ supposed to enemies. But I couldn't just leave you there." _'So you don't remember... Crap...Wait. If she found in water...'_

"Do you have my D-Tector?" Ranamon's eyes widened. "I figured you still had it and just chose not to Evolve." She looked back down. "I'm sorry. Duskmon's attack might of blasted it away."

Takuya's heartbeat quickened. '_Duskmon's attack... The others! They could still be fighting him!...But... This could be my only chance to talk to her without fighting happening.'_

"Can I ask you something, Takuya?" Ranamon asked, breaking into Takuya's thoughts. "Eh? Oh, sure." He replied.

Ranamon looked up at him and asked, "Do I know you? Before we fought."

Takuya bit his lip. '_Watch what you say, me. I can't tell her everything...'_ He sighed. "It's kinda complicated, Ranamon. But, yeah, we do know each other. You, kinda, know Kouji too."

"You mean... I really am-" "Human."

Ranamon pounded her fist. "Cherubimon, that son of a... he really did..." Her eyes shut and she trembled a little. "Takuya... Thank you." The Warrior of Water stood up and shook her head. "Can I ask one more favor?"

"What is it?" Takuya asked, tilting his head. Ranamon clenched her fists. "Let me come with you and the others. I want to make it up to you guys!"

Taken aback, Takuya argued, "No way, Ranamon. You do realize that if you come with us, Cherubimon's Warriors will probably think of you as a enemy."

"...I know that! And I don't care!" She looked up at Takuya again, fire in her eyes. "The only good thing that was there...is gone and it won't be back. And I couldn't even if I wanted to. I can't fight you guys knowing that I really am human and that Cherubimon lied! ...Please, Takuya. I _want_ to _help._"

_'I am _so_ going to regret this, aren't I?'_ Takuya sighed. "Ranamon... Alright. You can come."

Ranamon's face lit up and she walked forward a little. "You really mean it?! Thank you, thank you, thank you Takuya!" The Warrior rushed forward and embraced the Flame Warrior. "I won't let you down, I won't!"

_'Geez, she waaay hyper. Well, she is near Tomoki's age, so..._' "Okay! Would should head out and find the others!" Ranamon stepped back and nodded. "Right!"

The pair trudged out of the cave, into the red light of the outside. "Okay... Now which way should we go?" Takuya muttered. "Maybe their still downriver? They might be nearby still." Ranamon chided.

Takuya nodded and turned. The forest wasn't as thick as it was when he was with the others, so he thought that was a good sign. '_Just wait for us you guys...We'll get there in no time!'_

* * *

**OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRYTHISTOOKSOLONG! Some major things happened with my family and friends, and with the holidays I couldn't find much time to write! Gomen'nasai! I'm so sorry!**

***exhales* Okay. Onto some things to mention. Near the beginning, Takuya calls Tomoki 'otouto' which means 'little brother' going off what Tomoki calls Takuya 'oniichan' which means 'older brother' There will be more instances of this (two more, specifically) and I will try to stick with the honorifics that the characters use in the anime.**

**Anyways, leave a review if you have a question or advice!**


End file.
